Amándonos hasta el fin de nuestras vidas
by Ale Evans
Summary: Te perdí, ya no estás conmigo, y lo peor de todo es que fue mi culpa, por mi culpa estás muerto, por mi culpa no pudiste cumplir tu sueño de ser una Death Scythe.


**_Bueno, pues, esto es algo que se me ocurrió mientras estaba aburrida en mi habitación jeje, espero que les guste, dejen comentarios, constructivos o destructivos, acepto de todo, comenten si les gusto o que parte no les gusto por favor, bien, sin mas que decir aqui esta la historia, disfrútenla ^^._**  


* * *

Maka POV.

Te perdí, ya no estás conmigo, y lo peor de todo es que fue mi culpa, por mi culpa estás muerto, por mi culpa no pudiste cumplir tu sueño de ser una Death Scythe.

Tal vez si yo no hubiera estado tan distraída en la pelea contra aquella bruja y si no me hubieras protegido como siempre, ahora tú estarías aquí conmigo.

Después de abandonarte en aquel cementerio, en ese triste día y volver al departamento, decidí seguirte y acabar de una vez con ese sufrimiento, quitándome la vida, sí, estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero, algo me decía que no lo hiciera y que continuara viviendo, tal vez eran imaginaciones mías, tal vez no, pero al final, decidí quedarme en este mundo tan triste y solitario sin tu presencia.

Luego de unos días, mi estado de salud, no era muy bueno, tenía mareos y vomitaba constantemente, por la cabeza me pasaron un millón de ideas acerca de mi malestar, pero decidí quedarme con la idea de una simple indigestión. Unos días más tarde, los síntomas eran más fuertes, "una indigestión no dura tanto" pensé, así que fui con Stein para que me hiciera un análisis médico. Él hizo lo antes dicho y al día siguiente me llamó para que fuera a hablar con él.

Entré a la enfermería de Shibusen y me esperaba Stein con una cara de preocupación horrible.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué tengo? – pregunté asustada al ver su rostro.

- Bueno, pues, en sí, no tienes nada – respondió ahora calmado.

- ¡¿Cómo que no tengo nada?! ¡Me estoy muriendo! ¡Esto no es normal!

- Maka, tranquilízate y siéntate – ordenó – mira, lo que te voy a decir es una buena noticia, pero, te puede causar unos cuantos problemas.

- Esta bien, dígame lo que tenga que decir.

- Maka, felicidades… estas embarazada – dijo Stein con una sonrisa, pero su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa, ¿iba a tener un hijo?, o mejor dicho, iba a tener un hijo tuyo Soul.

Salí de ahí, ahora contenta, mi nueva razón de existir pronto iba a nacer, y lo que más felicidad me daba era que iba a ser tuyo, tuyo Soul. Al salir, me encontré con Tsubaki y le conté todo sobre el embarazo, ella me felicitó y dijo que ahora tenía que ser fuerte para poder afrontar lo que venía, en otras palabras, enfrentar a mi padre, el sólo hecho de pensarlo, me daban ganas de huir lo más pronto posible; lo único bueno era que ahora tendría que aceptarlo, ya que no estabas para que te matara, lo sé, un mal chiste, pero era la verdad.

Al día siguiente, fui a donde mi padre para contarle, aunque no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos…

- ¡¿Qué tu qué?! – se escuchó desde la Death Room hasta los pasillos más ocultos de Shibusen.

- ¡Que buena noticia Maka-chan! – Dijo Shinigami-sama - ¿puedo preguntar, quien es el padre? – me quedé en silencio, me dolía recordar quien era el padre de mi hijo ya que, no lo volvería a tener junto a mi para que viera crecer a nuestro pequeño, o pequeña, al parecer, Shinigami-sama pareció entender de quien se trataba – entiendo, debe ser muy duro para ti, pero, todos te vamos a apoyar, de eso no tengas la menor duda.

- Gracias Shinigami-sama – dije con una sonrisa, aunque un tanto forzada, pero bien merecida.

- Vamos Spirit-kun, ¿no vas a felicitar a Maka-chan?, ten en cuenta de que ya vas a ser abuelo – le dijo Shinigami-sama a papá.

- Claro, como no la voy a felicitar, me hace muy feliz la idea de ser abuelo, aunque el padre… - Shinigami-sama le dio uno de sus famosos Shinigami-chop dejándolo semiinconsciente para que no dijera nada más.

- Bien, pues, eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles, ahora creo que me retiro.

- Muy bien Maka-chan, cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo llámanos, pero, también no le haría mal que le avisaras a tu madre, ¿no lo crees?

- Si, le avisaré esta misma tarde, muchas gracias Shinigami-sama.

- No hay de que, chau, chau. – dijo despidiéndose, salí de la Death Room y fuera de esta, estaban Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y Chrona.

Al parecer, ellos habían escuchado toda la conversación a través de la puerta, aunque Tsubaki ya sabía lo de mi estado.

Le avisé a mi madre lo del embarazo, pero ella se lo tomó mucho mejor que papá, aunque me dijo que por el momento no podría estar conmigo por que estaba en uno de sus largos viajes y que no volvería hasta dentro de dos años.

Los meses transcurrieron, y mi vientre estaba cada vez más grande, todo estaba bien, aunque seguía sintiendo el vacío de que tu ya no estuvieras conmigo, a los pocos meses me confirmaron que iba a ser un pequeño niño, la alegría recorrió mi ser y decidí que por nombre llevaría el de su padre, así es, pronto tendría entre mis brazos al pequeño Soul.

Llegó el momento en el que diera a luz, y para suerte mía, todos estaban conmigo haciéndome compañía y apoyándome, en el parto, no sé si fue imaginación mía, pero, te vi, te sentí, pude percibir la presencia de tu alma, estabas conmigo, estabas ahí, pude verte sonreír en el momento en el que nuestro hijo lloró por primera vez, ahora sé que no fue un sueño, tu estuviste ahí ese día, estuviste con nosotros, me ayudaste a que nuestro hijo viniera a la vida, y te estoy muy agradecida que a pesar de la muerte, pudiste estar presente en el alumbramiento de nuestro pequeño hijo.

Ahora ya han pasado tres años, Soul, es igual a ti, no solo físicamente, sino también emocional y sentimentalmente, como si hubieras vuelto a nacer diría yo. Tu familia se dio cuenta de la existencia del pequeño Soul y tu madre me ayudó dándome consejos de cómo criar a nuestro pequeño, les agradezco mucho su ayuda, y no sabré como se los pagaré. Todos los días le cuento de ti, de lo que pasamos juntos, y de que ya no estabas con nosotros, le muestro fotos tuyas y aunque no lo creas, él aprendió a quererte a pesar de que ya no estuvieras.

En este momento, Soul se acaba de dormir, tiene mucha energía, igual que tu, y ¿adivina qué?, si, es un arma, una guadaña igual que tú, y también, su sueño es ser la mejor Death Scythe del mundo y superar a su abuelo. Estoy molida, me voy a mi habitación y te escribo este pequeño relato, tantas cosas han pasado desde tu partida, poco a poco el sueño me va ganando y antes de que me pueda dar cuenta de nada, ya estaba dormida, soñando en la vida que tengo en este momento, y la que pudiera tener si tu estuvieras conmigo, te extraño, y a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, te sigo amando, y así será hasta que me reúna contigo, cuando el fin de mi vida llegue…

General POV.

En esa habitación iluminada tan solamente por una pequeña lámpara, se encuentra la figura de una chica rubia dormida con un cuaderno en sus manos, en el, una escritura recién hecha, al lado de ella se puede observar otra figura, la de un chico alvino que la mira en tono protector.

- Gracias por contarme todo lo que ha pasado, sí, yo estuve ahí cuando Soul nació, esperaba que pudieras verme y ahora sé que así fue – dijo el chico en un susurro acercándose a la cama, arropando a la chica que seguía dormida en esta y sentándose al lado de ella – quiero que sepas, que me has hecho el hombre más feliz, y aunque ya no este en este mundo, siempre estaré con ustedes, viéndolos y protegiéndolos, me alegro de que Soul quiera ser una Death Scythe, jaja, si, se parece a su padre, también me alegro de que Spirit lo haya aceptado, ese era mi mayor temor… - dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa - yo también te extraño Maka, y siempre te amaré, me alegra el hecho de que me sigas amando, te prometo que algún día estaremos juntos, para seguir amándonos como hasta entonces – dijo el joven acercándose a la rubia y dándole un beso en los labios.

- Soul… - susurró la chica, aún dormida, al sentir el contacto de los labios de Soul en los de ella.

- Te amo… adiós… mi pequeña protegida… - terminó de decir el joven antes de salir de aquella habitación y desaparecer para siempre.

Esta historia termina, en el momento en el que dos almas, salen volando directo al infinito, dando vueltas y desapareciendo juntas para amarse por la eternidad, en la que no serían separados, nunca mas…

Fin.

* * *

**_Por favor, dejen reviews, nos leemos hasta la próxima._**

**_Sayonara y feliz año nuevo un tanto retrasado, ¡ah!, feliz día de reyes jeje_**


End file.
